Bloody Roses
by AmeChi
Summary: I turned to him, watched as his face contorted into a look of horror. - "You did it...didn't you?" //Rin/yandere!OC - yandere!Len/Rin// Len will always protect his rose. Rated M now, due to content in later parts.
1. My Rose

Bloody Roses

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own nuttin'! I swear! N-no! Don't drag me away!! I have so much to live forrr~!**

**A/N:** You've seen the cutesy, cavity causing fluff and happiness on here from my recent material…well now, here's something dark. That's right! There's a tragedian in all of us and a little bit of evil in our hearts.

Makes me wonder if I'm really sane for thinking this up…but we all know that _**testarossa**_ is excellent at making the creepy (yet absolutely beastly) stuff, so here's my attempt.

Len is not yandere in here, though. That's all I shall tell for now.

This will be seven parts, and shall be added a chapter every two days (because I want this out after I spent so much time; it's all written XD), so you'll be seeing a lot of it for next two weeks or something.

Also, this is in first person (which from _"Class Rings_" feedback – my first person pov is da _shit!_) so expect some random stuff or some…slightly disturbing stuff. I don't like making my characters fall off the wagon – and I _definitely_ hate death. But…meh…it seemed necessary. I wanted to try out my skills more.

Anyways, enough with my stupid mumbling and stuff, get on with the storeh~!

_Read in ½ to feel Len's love~! _

* * *

**Bloody Roses**

**I**

**My Rose**

* * *

I think my love for roses started when my mother told me they were her favorite flower. They look nice, I guess, and they smell good too – but most flowers look the same to me. But when she told me that and I watched her lean down to smell one, I fell in love with them.

My mother was the most precious thing in the world to me. My father had left us when I was only a day old, for reasons I don't even care about anymore, and it was always Mom and me since that day. I loved her very much.

She worried about me incessantly, made sure I had my lunch for school, my homework, kept her thumb on my behavior and my well-being. It annoyed me a lot, I'll be honest, but those were the most precious moments between us when she would bend down just to check me over and fix my shirt if it was out of order.

We told each other we loved the other every single day, and it was always like that…

But then, she got sick.

We were kind of poor (even though my grandparents helped as much as they could) and couldn't afford insurance for treatment. I hardly remember what my mother had, it's all a daze to me, but I remember her being in a lot of pain and I had to spend most of my time taking care of her and holding her hand.

I had to, she was my Mother. She worried about me. I'd worry about her.

That's how family works.

(It sucks that my Dad hadn't learned that…)

It doesn't matter now, though. She died, and I made sure she did with a smile on her beautiful face. (Thank _God_ I look exactly like her. Wouldn't want to look like my Dad, sheesh.) She deserved it.

My grandparents lived long enough to pay for and to attend her funeral, but not long after that did they pass away. They were old, couldn't take care of me, but I'm glad they're all in heaven together.

I lived on, obviously. To this day, whenever it's either her birthday, mine, Christmas, New Years, Valentines Day, even _Halloween_, I go to her grave and put a single rose there. If the rose is dead when I go back again, I pick it up, throw it away, and get a new one.

She loved roses; her husband couldn't shower her in them…so I will.

I was her rose. And she was mine. She died, and I was left alone…but…

"Hey Mom," I murmured, lightly smiling to myself. "It's Len."

I stared down at her grave, read the words on it even though it was practically burned in my mind. (And would be forever.)

_Rimmy Kagamine _

_1974 – 2001_

_Loving Daughter and Mother _

I settled a new rose in front of the tombstone, picked up the old, disheveled and dead one.

"I can't stay long," I said. "You see, I moved out of the orphanage and got an apartment with a very good friend I met there. We're working hard, of course, and we're taking tutoring…"

I trailed off, thinking to myself. "She's my new rose, Mom. Her name is Rin. She looks a lot like me, but she's pretty tough and fun so it's not so creepy to spend time with her…"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, stared down at Mom's name. "She's beautiful, Mom…I think I love her. And if she's my new rose…I'll protect her with my life."

I smiled as I felt a gentle breeze caress me and run through me, making me shiver.

Mom was smiling at me. I just know it.

As I started to walk off, I looked up to the sky and noticed that it was dusk. Had I really been out that long? I could've sworn I left the house at noon just to come to the cemetery to drop off the rose, but I guess I wandered around longer than I thought.

I'd better get home, Rin was probably on the floor, drooling on the kitchen tiles. She does that sometimes, when she's really hungry.

It makes her seem like a dog, but for some reason it's just funny to walk in and notice your best friend unconscious and drooling on the floor with their butt in the air. There's never something not strange when living with Rin Kagami, that's for sure.

Perhaps that's the reason why I love her so much. She's strange, loud, energetic, kind, funny, and pretty tough. She can't do algebra for _shit_, and she hates thunderstorms, but she's beautiful, caring, and sweet. There's no reason not to love her.

But, I've never made a move. There are times when I'm about to, but then it just turns into a big fist fight and then we have to nurse each other back to health. I don't know why. I want to confess my love for her, not get beaten to a pulp during the process. She just takes my touching as a way to spite her and then she ends up throwing the first punch.

I hate hitting girls, but this is Rin we're talking about. She took a freakin' hammer to the face and never cried. I think she can take a punch from me.

Oh, yeah, better get home. Don't want her to stay on the floor with her butt in the air for too long. Someone might break in and rape her or something. Ouch.

If somebody does, they'll have to deal with me then, huh? She's precious to me.

If I see her get hurt, I'll do something.

And I won't even care what I do.

• To Be Continued… •

* * *

**End of part one you guys! Yeah, I know. It's sort of short. But it's the beginning and I just wanted you all to know why the title of this story is the way it is and, heh, some foreshadowing. **

**Did you like? Will I get lots of reviews from you? Pwease? **

**Today and tomorrow and then part two shall be out. Until then my pretties~! **


	2. The Best of Friends

Bloody Roses

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** No, no, I don't know **_**why**_** Len suddenly has a gayish love for flowers. It's not like I'm manipulating him or something, I don't own him. :wink: W-wait, what are you going to do with that meat-cleaver? …I'm gonna get raped, aren't I? …Damn.**

**A/N: **:jumps in: Decided to update this since the last part wasn't very eventful. READ ETT! XD :jumps out:

_Read in ½ to feel the innocence of their relationship. Muhaha~, innocence my ass!_

* * *

**Bloody Roses**

**II**

**The Best of Friends**

* * *

I met Rin a month after I was put in an orphanage. I was only six at the time and I didn't like girls that much, but I was usually alone since I didn't know any of the other kids there. I was kind of anti-social as a kid.

I found her crying in one of the rooms in basement (where my hiding place was from the other kids). I wasn't really happy with the fact someone else knew where my private quarters were, but she was crying so I couldn't be mean.

I introduced myself and she just cried. I tried to pat her shoulder, to tell her everything would be okay, but she scooted away from me. So, I just ran off and got her some tissues. (I had to do_ something_.)

When she calmed down enough and began to actually use the tissues, she looked at me with those big, puffy blue eyes of hers and she mumbled out her name.

Man, she looked so pitiful. I didn't like the face that she had when she was frowning. Even as a little kid, I thought it didn't suit her.

So, I hooked my fingers on either side of my mouth, stretched out my face and wiggled out my tongue, making a stupid sound as I hopped on either of my feet.

That was the first time I ever made Rin laugh.

I never wanted it to go away.

From there, we became best friends. We played together every day, got in trouble a lot and caused chaos. It was fun, even though our parents weren't there anymore.

Rin's parents had died in a freak accident around the same time my mother died. Her story is sadder, considering she actually had both of her parents who loved and took care of her every day. She had been very close to them, loved them to death.

(She still cries about it, even to this day.)

Our friendship grew and grew until we were practically inseparable. We couldn't leave each other alone, not even for a second. We were each other's happiness, and we were holding onto it as if our life depended on it. We had lost very precious things, especially the housing and affection a parent had the ability to provide.

We had nothing but each other.

Nobody adopted us, though. We almost got adopted by the same foster parent, but the woman was denied of adoption all of a sudden, due to reasons we still don't know. (She was pretty nice though…) Other than that, there was nothing but a single glance from an adult and then they would just move on.

There had been close calls, believe me. It had been almost scary. But in the end, both of us stayed where we were and never left each other's side.

And then we turned sixteen.

The orphanage owner, a sweet lady who loved children like they were her own, couldn't take care of us anymore and she had to move to take care of her sick daughter. All the other kids had been adopted except me and Rin and we were surprised she had kept us that long even though we were the only two left.

So, we decided to give her a break and we moved out. We were old enough to make decisions for ourselves, old enough to work and fend for our own well-being. We assured her we would be fine.

Here we are now. Rin and I own a three bedroom apartment that's surprisingly cheaper than it sounds. (Yeah, it was a God-send.) We pay for the rent on time, I cook, she cleans, I have two jobs and she has one (hers pays more, for some reason…_No_, she's not a _prostitute_) and we have loud neighbors but…

We're happy.

That's all that matters, right? If she's happy, then I'm happy.

That's all that matters to _me_.

* * *

After unlocking the door and closing it as softly as I could to sneak in, I tip-toed after slipping off my squeaky sneakers and proceeded towards the kitchen, thinking of what to make for dinner so Rin wouldn't bitch at me.

I love her to death, I really do, but her bitching makes me want to hit myself with a frying pan just so I wouldn't hear her anymore.

I hoped I'd at least get to the fridge just to get the thawed meat out, but the light blared on and made me groan. My eyes hurt!

"Oh, hey Len," Rin greeted calmly. I turned to her, surprised that she hadn't already started bitching at me. "Didn't know when you'd be home."

I blinked, raised a brow at her. "…you're not mad?"

She looked incredulously up at me, seeming surprised. I noticed she was holding her cell phone in her hand, clutching it tightly. "Why should I?" She then got a suspicious look on her face and frowned. "…_should_ I be _mad_?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. "Nope! Everything's peachy! Dinner'll be ready in thirty minutes!"

Her eyes narrowed and then she sort of pouted. "…fine." Then she left, putting her cell phone back to her ear and muttering, "No, it's nothing, Len just got home."

I sighed and set my keys on the island counter, gripping at the edge of the cheap tiles. I have a feeling I know who she's talking to. I don't really like it. This person has changed her, somehow and in some way.

I don't know why I keep forgetting Rin has a boyfriend. Perhaps I just keep it out of my mind as much as possible so I don't get tortured by the sick feeling of jealousy. Every single time, when I almost have the fact that she was already in a romantic relationship with someone else out of my head, I'm hit in the face by reality and it _hurts_ every single time. The fact that she doesn't like me the same way is just a kick to the gut.

It's like I'm not good enough for anything more. I was just basically "family".

She was good enough for me. More than good enough, actually. I don't even deserve her more than her boyfriend does.

It hurts so much. Sometimes, like a lovesick bastard, I have to clutch at my shirt where my heart is and squeeze, just to let out the tension. But it never goes away. Probably never would; not until she accepted me as something more.

I love her more than anything in the world. I would never hurt her in any way, I would always be there and I will _always_ protect her.

Someday, I'll tell her my feelings. If she still doesn't accept them, oh well then.

Don't worry, I wouldn't leave her even if she still saw me as a "brother." No matter what, I would cherish her like the rose she was and will always be by her side.

Wow, I'm such a hopeless romantic. I think I got my sensitivity from my mother.

…Hope it's not a downfall, heh.

I made my way over to the silverware drawer, drawing out my favorite knife the moment I saw it. It's pretty. It has a reflective blade, so you could see yourself in it almost perfectly. It's really good for cutting, too, which is why I love it so much.

'Gets my cooking done quick.

As I sliced up the meat and made patties out of it, I took out a frying pan and turned on the stove. I set some seasoning down, then put the patties over it and seasoned the top of the full soon-to-be burgers. I found a spatula and watched as they sizzled.

I wonder what they're talking about. Do they talk about stupid things like work or school? What about something fun like video games? Rin likes video games. I wonder if _he_ knows that too.

Or are they talking about dirty stuff? Is _he_ plaguing Rin's ears with dirty things, telling her what he'd like to do to her? If he is, I'm going to have to get myself involve –

Oh…damn…I crushed a burger.

And the spatula's broken…

I really need to get a grip on myself. It's beginning to get unhealthy. I didn't even know I had strength like this. It's just, every single time I think about the two of them, together, doing something that just –

I can't even see straight. It drives me up a wall.

But, this is about Rin's happiness. It's all about her. All about her. Only think about her, Len. 'Can't dwell on the reality, have to dwell on what matters to you more than anything. Rin is all you have. So what if she doesn't love you the way you'd like her to.

So what if she loves someone else…

If she was happy, you were too, right?

And that's true. Always would be.

Although, for some reason, as I stared down at the medium-rare, crushed up burger and broken-in-half spatula in the trash, I couldn't help but realize that that was evidence that my heart disagrees with what my head is telling me.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Len! Those burgers were absolutely _amazing_," Rin told me after dinner. Both of us were standing side by side, doing the dishes.

I handed her a soapy plate for her to rinse off and dry. "I'm glad you liked them. I couldn't believe you ate three of them though…didn't think they were _that_ good."

She leaned over and was about to say something, but all of a sudden her eyes widened and a _huge_ burp left her mouth.

"…Apparently you liked them a _lot_," I said then, snickering to myself. That was hilarious. "Do you need some Pepcid©, my liege?"

She pounded at her chest, giggling to herself with an embarrassed blush. "Sorry. Guess I ate more than I could handle."

"You're going to get fat," I faked an incredulous tone. "Oh no~!"

She punched my arm playfully, so I flicked some soap suds over to her. She gasped, sputtering to get the soap bubbles out of her mouth. Take that!

"Len!" She bellowed before stuffing her hands in the soapy water and splashing me with it. I let out an embarrassing, girly squeal as soap suds got all over my face and clothes and water dripped from my chin.

I sputtered, "I'm gonna' get you for that!" And then I threw the dish cloth down and picked up the dish bucket full of soapy water.

I smirked evilly down to her as she paled.

"You wouldn't!"

Heh, too bad.

I would!

And so, being the best friend I was, I turned the bucket over her head and completely soaked her in soapy water. I laughed like a maniac as the water splashed around her – even on me – and threw the bucket down on the ground.

She dripped in water, sputtering as suds dribbled down her hair. She spit out some, made sure it got on me which made me laugh even more.

"I can't believe you did that!"

I couldn't either, but I smiled innocently anyway.

She tackled me to the ground, and we fought in the water for a while.

She punched me in the chest and I pinched her in the side. (I didn't feel like punching her today.) Then she started to giggle, poking me in the face as she just sat on me.

I propped myself up on my elbows, felt a few soap suds from her hair roll down my chin. "Having fun?"

She nodded excitedly, smiling down to me. I smiled back, felt my chest bubble with the love I wanted to share with her. God…I love her so much.

"…It's been two weeks since I started going out with Kale," she muttered then, looking far away. "I'm sorry I'm growing a little distant."

I shook my head. "I haven't really noticed anything," I lied. "I've been preoccupied with other things myself."

She beamed down to me, looking relieved and something else I couldn't determine. But then she wiped it off her face and reached down, ruffled my hair. "I'll have to change how much time I spend with him. 'Can't abandon my special Lenny-kun."

I flushed and grumbled to myself, immediately feeling annoyed. I hate it when she calls me that! But she giggled at my reaction.

I shook my head, and roughly sighed to more myself then to her. Well, at least she still wants to spend time with me. 'Might as well have fun while it lasts. I doubt she's going to have much time for me then she already has.

I'm not being pessimistic. I'm being _realistic_. Nothing's more bittersweet then that, that's for sure.

She sighed as well, got off of me and stood up. She held out her hand to me, "Come on, let's clean this up and play some Left 4 Dead, huh?"

I reached up and let her get me to my feet before I smiled and nodded. Well, until the time we don't get much to spend together, might as well spend the time we've got.

She smiled back and turned away, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little stiff on her feet for some reason…

• To Be Continued…•

* * *

**Yet another part done. So proud of myself XDDD The chapters in here are going to be sort of short until the climax of the story. Hope you're okay with that. I mean, there's a reason why I'm updating every two days, lawl. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it today, yeah? Until next time!**


	3. Kale

Bloody Roses

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** What? You're going to torture me **_**more**_** because I paired Rin with an OC? But the OC is mine! Oh, right…well…I don't own Rin or Len, yea' understand? **

**A/N: **Ugh, it's part three already? Let's get it over with, haha.

(Also, I've decided to just update every day, you know? Like, just screw it. Don't care anymore, I just want to get this out.)

_Read in ½ to feel Len's anger, muhahaha. _

* * *

**Bloody Roses**

**III**

**Kale**

* * *

I knew it. I just knew it.

"_I'll have to change how much time I spend with him_," she says. What happened now, Rin? How is it now? It's been a month and a half and guess what happened?

You're never here. That's what!

I seriously don't know what the hell she sees in him. He seems like a free-loader to me. He smokes, he drinks, he has no grammar skills what so ever, and he never shaves his damn beard off.

What's weird though, is how he sort of looks like me in a way. He has blond hair, even though it's a bit darker, and his eyes are a murky gray-blue - close to my weird blue-green color. He's taller than me, of course, a bit older than us, but that still didn't stop Rin.

Whatever it was, she was putting her all into the relationship. (Such as going to his house when he calls her over, _every single time_.) And then, she'd come back home while I'm asleep (since I just can't stay up and wait for her. I have work!) and never comes out even in the morning.

We hardly talk anymore. We don't even see each other. Sure, we have work and tutoring, but damn it! We had spent more time together than this!

What did she find so attractive about him? What was so special between the two of them? What did they _do_ when they are alone? Is that why she keeps going back to him? Do they do stuff that she's addicted to?

Is he putting bad influences on her?

Why doesn't she talk to me anymore? Did I do something wrong?

…Is she ever going to realize how worried, angry, and scared I am…just for her?

Will she ever notice?

I closed the curtains in my room, laid down roughly on my bed. I sighed, settled my head on the mattress and turned off my lamp. I then put the pillow over my head, mumbled to myself angrily until I couldn't stay awake anymore.

* * *

The sun's beginning to rise on the horizon. I'd better finish this bowl of cereal before I get ready for work. Then, I had tutoring to go to and then my second job for my paycheck. Yet another busy day, I guess.

Sure, it was Friday and I usually take this day off to spend time with Rin, but that doesn't happen anymore so it doesn't matter.

I got up, ate the last bit of cereal out of my bowl before I began to pour some of the milk down the drain –

And then the front door opened and slammed closed.

Rin slowly appeared before my eyes, dressed in a long-sleeved button up shirt, and black slacks along with her black work shoes.

She had work last night. Guess what? Her shift ended at eight o'clock.

_Last night._

And she was just getting home? At _5:30 in the god-damn morning_?!

I bet I know where she went last night.

"Well, _nice_ of you to finally come home, huh," I bit out, not controlling my anger anymore. I don't _fucking_ care anymore. She can do whatever the hell she wants. I don't care anymore. I _just don't!_

"I wonder what _you_ were doing last night," I growled, practically throwing my bowl down in the sink. "What – _fucking_ – ever."

I sauntered over to her, didn't even care if her droopy face begged me to stop. Oh, you're tired? I wonder what got you so tired, damn it!

"Do whatever the _fuck_ you want," I spat, passing her roughly down the hall and slammed the door open to the bathroom. "_I don't care!_"

After I slammed the door back closed and locked it, I didn't stop myself from smashing my foot into the door a couple of times, just to let out my anger.

I was furious.

Furious with her. That we couldn't spend any time together anymore. That she _lied_!

Furious with Kale. That he was stealing her from me. That he was who she loved.

Furious with myself. That I didn't get her when I had the chance. That she didn't love me back.

Furious at the lady at the orphanage. That we had to move out.

Furious at my mother for dying and my father leaving me.

But most of all, I was furious at my heart.

I'm falling apart. I can't stop it. I can't help it. This is ruining me.

I buried my face in my hands, leaned against the door and slid down.

This is for Rin. It's always Rin. Always will be.

Forever and ever. If she wanted Kale, fine. She already had him.

If she still wanted me by her side, fine. She would have me.

That doesn't mean I can't cry because I can't have what I want more than anything in world.

* * *

I finally made amends with the idea by the end of the day. If she wanted to be with Kale, then I wouldn't hold her back. (I wasn't in the first place, but you know.) She could grow old and wrinkly with him if she wanted and I would still be by her side.

Our friendship came first before anything else. Therefore, I will do what she wishes.

I knew I needed to apologize to her for blowing up in her face this morning, so I decided to go out and buy the ingredients to make her favorite dinner, beef-cutlets with steamed rice and sliced oranges. That would just about do the trick.

I left a message on her phone, which was awkward, but I told her – more like _begged_ – her to please be home for dinner. I didn't want to do all that cooking and then find out that she wouldn't be returning even for a moment tonight. That would infuriate me.

Not to mention the pain I'd feel.

When I got home, she was gone – of course – but surprisingly, there was a note on the kitchen island.

'_I'll be home for dinner. And…I'm sorry Len…_

_-Rin_'

I sure do feel like the biggest ass on the planet right now.

Oh well, that's why I'm making dinner. For forgiveness.

After I sought out my favorite knife, I went to work.

Almost an hour later, I was almost done cutting the oranges when I heard the door slam and then I saw Rin stumble in, cradling two packs of bananas.

Well, damn, now I feel crushed. How could I have just yelled in that pretty face of hers and upset her the way I did? How cruel can I get?

I bit my lip and stepped over to her hesitantly as she just stared at me, black circles under her eyes. I don't even want to know the reason why they're like that or why she's so exhausted, it's not really my business. (I'm very worried though, since I finally got to get a good look at her.)

I took the bananas away from her, leaned down and wrapped my arms gently around her small shoulders, burying my face in her hair. She tensed a little, wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me the weakest squeeze I'd ever felt before she murmured an apology again.

"No, no," I told her sincerely, leaning back and smiling down at her warmly. She looked up, eyes droopy but sorrowful, and I couldn't help but bite my lip to keep myself from bursting into tears. I hate seeing her like this. This is the first time I'd ever seen in her in a month and a half and she looks terrible.

"_I'm_ sorry," I muttered before I kissed her forehead and let her go, stepping away. "You've been very busy and I just haven't seen you in a while and then all of a sudden you come in at five o'clock in the morning and I just blew up. I had no reason to, what so ever. We both have been busy – I shouldn't have over-reacted like that."

She was quiet for a while, staring up at me, seeming blank and sort of lifeless. God…I've never seen her like this.

What the hell is going on?

"Is that my favorite," she asked softly, turning her eyes over to the freshly cut oranges. I watched as she moved her eyes over to the slabs of nicely cooked beef bathing in barbeque sauce and deliciously steamed rice.

"Yes," I answered, turning my attention back to dinner. "And stop drooling."

"I'm _not drooling_," she grumbled behind me, setting her keys next to mine on the island. "And…thank you, Len. You didn't have to do this or apologize or anything…"

I beamed over to her, keeping up a façade so she didn't notice the deep worry I had in my heart. "Too late now. Eat up."

* * *

I don't know what's what anymore. After Rin left to her room, I just stared at the dirty dishes and kitchen with a grim expression. She gobbled down her food like she hadn't been fed in days.

What is going on, Rin? Will you ever tell me?

What is Kale doing to you?

I swear, if I see something…anything that is just out of place and something I don't feel _comfortable_ with, I'll have to get myself involved.

That will be the day Hell comes to Earth.

• To Be Continued… •

* * *

**Things are boiling up! Hmm…wonder what's going to happen, yeah? Until next time, haha. **


	4. Tickle Me Pink

Bloody Roses

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** Yes, yes, we all know that I'm basically torturing Rin. But I assure you, I only own the OC and that's it. Crypton has Rin and Len, got it? No! Not the meat cleaver again :is struck:! OUCH!!!**

**A/N: **So I was looking at my magical tablet (a.k.a. my planning and idea tablet for stories) and I noticed that I fucked up my plot a little. Oh well~. The beauty of being an author is the ability to manipulate and change your story whenever you want. :giggles to self:

Anyways, carry on, yeah?

_Read in ½ to feel the boiling point of this climbing plot. Hehehe~!_

* * *

**Bloody Roses**

**IIII**

**Tickle Me Pink**

* * *

When Rin and I were eight, we tickled each other a lot. I don't remember why, but we just found it amazing that we could make each other laugh to tears just by jabbing our fingers in each other's ribs.

The laughing was contagious.

Soon, it became a game. If we caught the other at the _right_ moment when they were unawares, we would attack and tickle the day lights out of the other.

It sure was fun those days, when we had nothing to worry about and we could just play with our hearts content.

But it's different.

It wasn't a difference I liked either. Not _one bit_.

* * *

For the next month, Rin and I never saw each other. We had our own business to take care of. I had two jobs and tutoring. Rin had a job, tutoring, and a boyfriend to satisfy.

I worried for her, night and day and wondered when the blissful day would come where we would finally cross each other and actually hold some eye contact. I was worried to a point where my stomach kept turning and my eyes kept burning with tears I couldn't shed. I didn't care what we would do if we ever saw each other for once.

I just wanted to see her.

I just wanted to be with her.

I just wanted her to be alright.

When will it happen? I just go to work and put on a smile and act like my best friend isn't deteriorating somewhere out of my reach; where I can't touch her. I just act like I'm taking care of myself (which I'm not) because I'm worrying so much. I can't eat. I can't sleep properly. It's making me sick because she's somewhere else with a guy I can't and won't ever trust.

And not only that, but I'm so depressed that she's with someone else. Someone else's arms. Someone else's bed.

Having _sex_ with someone _else_.

It makes me sick. Sick to my stomach.

Sure, if I love the girl, I would definitely envision us having sex. I would imagine her lips upon mine and her touching me so intimately that it made me shiver. I'd imagine all the things I could do to her, just to hear the beautiful sounds that would leave her mouth. I could see the way she'd wiggle under my touch, groaning my name and crying out whenever I did something _interesting_.

I'd imagine her literally crying out her love to me as I took her, over and over again, making her mine so _nobody_ else could have her. And I would show her how much I loved her by kissing her tears away and taking her _harder_ than before.

But, the fantasies and the anger didn't clutch onto me like most bad influences would. I'm a good person. I couldn't take doing something dark. Jealousy brought hate, and no matter how much I wanted to hate Kale, I never would.

Though, I _will_ protect Rin. He'll have to learn that for himself.

What went from a strong friendship to a silent relationship, Rin and I were not together as much as we were comfortable with. I hope and pray she's thinking about me too. Our friendship was flushing down the drain…

What would be left in the end?

* * *

For yet another month, the days rolled by; same old, same old. Nothing new happened, except I finally got to have a glimpse of her blond hair before she'd walk out the door.

I never stopped worrying. Never stopped wondering and loving her.

And I kept working, keeping my mind on work whenever the time came for it because I couldn't slip up – I'd end up losing my job and then what? Rin and I can't afford to have financial problems right now.

In the morning I would eat my cereal in silence, thinking about Rin, wondering if she would stumble through the door exhaustedly like that one morning or if she was sleeping. In the afternoon, while eating a bento I packed for myself, I'd think of her and smile, knowing she was eating the bento I packed for her as well. And at night, I would cook dinner, eat alone, think about her again as I made her plate, wrapped it up and put it in the fridge.

Rin, Rin, and Rin. That's all I thought about. Two months I hadn't seen her. Hadn't talked to her. Hadn't…touched her…

What was she doing with Kale right now? Will I see her for dinner again?

Will I _ever_ see her again?

* * *

The day went by pretty slow today. My first job, which is in the morning, was pretty tiring. My co-worker, Kaito, had a pretty bad day today and almost got fired for stupid mistakes. I finally had to step in and help him out a little while juggling my own work, which I got done (it was a miracle). After that was the usual five hours of tutoring at the local library. Such a drag. Then, next up was my evening job, which lasted from five to nine tonight, since it's Saturday and I take the night shift on Saturdays (it's pretty short).

It was all just hectic. It helped a little. A bit. A smidge.

But when I walked out of my second job and into the parking lot, I was hit with Rin's face and the worry that came with it all over again. What was she doing? _How_ was she doing? Was she eating enough? Did she see the bento I packed for her today? I know she had work too; I wonder how that went?

All these damn questions plagued and fried my mind on a frying pan of misery until I finally reached home. I felt a little irritable and in need of a crisp, biting soda as I jammed my key into the door knob and twisted it with murderous intent. Gosh, so annoyed.

As I slammed the door shut and slid off my jacket, I had to stop for a second to listen to my surrounds, since I'd heard something peculiar.

…The T.V.'s on?

Kicking off my shoes in an almost painful manner and rushing through the doorway to the kitchen, I looked over to the living room area and met the gaze of those bright blues eyes I never thought I'd ever see again.

I rushed over to the island and dropped my keys next to hers, walked over to her with the biggest, most stupidest smile on my face. Finally…finally…

She's right next to me, in my sight, out of trouble; out of danger. Whatever is ruining her, hurting her – or _something._ She looks worse than before, very tired, and her hair seemed to have lost its shine, but it was still my Rin.

Her eyes brightened as I sat down next to her and she gave me a lazy, crooked smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I said back, cocking my head over to the T.V. while still looking at her. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing. I can't find anything good on." She flipped a channel just to prove that there literally was nothing good on. She seemed bummed about it.

"I can go dig out our favorite movie from our DVD collection," I suggested. "We can watch that as I make us something to snack on."

She turned to me, looked me in the eye and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. I couldn't help but smile back; it was very, _very_ good to see it again.

Though, this time, it didn't reach her eyes. Not entirely.

But she was there, in front of me. Within touching distance. In one piece.

You have no idea how much that calms me down.

I placed my hand on the top of her head, ruffled her slightly long hair (it's grown since the last time I actually saw it) affectionately. She just closed her eyes, her smile growing small.

I got up and started for my room. I just needed to change before grabbing that movie for us to watch. After I changed into my comfortable gray sweats and grabbed Rin and I's favorite movie from my bookshelf, I excitedly charged out of my room and back to the living room.

I handed her the movie with a smile. "Put that in and I'll grill us some fish."

She nodded dazedly, seeming far away, which I didn't know why and wanted to ask about desperately, but I had to fight it off. She didn't want to talk about anything, it seemed. Perhaps she just wanted to relax…

As the previews played, I quickly cut up some bits of fish (catfish, to be exact), grilled them in some fine cooking wine (man, that stuff was expensive), and cooked some fries on the side. I managed to get the plates ready and get them over to the living room before the loading menu came on.

She muttered her thanks as I handed her a plate and I settled down next to her.

"All right," I exclaimed brightly, causing her to lightly grin like I knew it would. "Let's start this. We haven't seen this in a few months."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, probably thinking of the last time we actually last seen it, before she nodded enthusiastically, chewing on a piece of catfish.

I pushed the fact that she had eaten almost all her plate's contents out of my mind and made the movie turn on.

She hadn't even had the plate longer than a minute…

I chewed my fries stiffly, staring at the opening credits without much interest.

Oh, Rin, what's going on…?

I sat closer to her when I noticed she was shivering a little, however. Had to be there for her as much as I can, especially if this will be the only time I'll get to spend with her…

She set down her plate, engrossed in the movie (it seemed) about a second later. (Man, why is she just inhaling her food? Has she even been eating…?)

She leaned in closer to me, rested her head on my shoulder. She felt a little cold to me, so I settled my plate in my lap to wrap an arm around her, just to warm her up.

The only time I get to have actual physical contact is when she's as cold as a popsicle. What the heck is going on…?

She tensed a little, looked up at me. I looked down to her, gazed into her still vibrant azure eyes with honest affection. God…no matter what…I've missed her.

She searched my eyes for a while; I don't know what she was looking for, I showed my honest feelings. That I would be there for her; _always_.

When she almost eagerly pressed herself against me, I didn't let any questions plague my mind and cause hesitation; I wasn't letting this opportunity pass me by.

I held her to me tightly, gave her my warmth. She wasn't the Rin I knew; I realized when she clutched at my shirt and buried her face there. She was like a scared little girl, finding comfort in her best friend to protect her from some…monster…

Rin mumbled something in my shirt as I set my plate down on the floor.

"Hmm," I asked softly, immediately turning to her and wrapping _both_ of my arms around her.

"…I've missed you, Len," she mumbled more clearly this time, which made my heart flutter and break in my chest at the same time. "I really have…I think about you all the time…"

I felt instant tears come to my eyes and I tightened my hold on her. "That's my line, Rin."

She didn't say anything after that for a while, just snuggled up to me. I was comfortable with just that. When I actually concentrated back on the movie, I realized that the main character, Gakupo, managed to assassinate his target and was currently fleeing from the assassination site, hiding in plain sight. (Rin and I like this movie so much because of the guns, haha.)

Personally, I think knives are cooler.

Anyway, as he ran, he tried his best to hide his super long, bright lavender hair from being seen within the crowds. I don't know why he wouldn't dye his hair a darker, harder-to-notice color if he had a job as an assassin. I mean, that's only practical.

Minutes later – as he ran for his life and disposed of his awesome sniper gun – a white car skid up next to him and suddenly a girl with pink hair and cherry-red eyes yelled at him to get in. It was Miki, Gakupo's girlfriend and partner.

Another thing Rin and I loved about this movie was the funny relationship those two have in that movie. It's actually funny.

I snickered to myself, hearing Miki curse like crazy at him to dye his hair black or something so he wouldn't have so many pursuers. Then Gakupo commented about her "stupid" pink hair as he traveled around the small cavern of the car, shooting at the cars that were trying to stop them.

Rin giggled softly into my shirt, making me laugh a little as well since it was sort of tickling.

I think she noticed because she looked up at me and then began to get a "Cheshire Cat" smile. Oh…crap…

Suddenly, I was lying on the couch, laughing my head off with tears at the corner of my eyes as her small, dainty hands wiggled over my ribs. She giggled as she straddled my hips, continuing her tickle-torture.

I wiggled, told her to stop as coherently as I could since she was tickling so much I couldn't stop laughing, but nothing worked.

So, somehow – I don't even know myself – I flipped us over so she was under me and _I_ could tickle her as much as I wanted.

"Punishment Rin," I chuckled, even though I was heaving for breath since I had been laughing so much. I'm sure my face is flushed or something…ugh…

Her eyes grew and her mischievous smile turned into a very small grin. "Uh-oh~!"

" "Uh-oh~!" indeed!" I smirked devilishly down to her before I attacked her sides with my fingers, making her wiggle and fight, but laugh in the process.

The fact that we hadn't seen each other in almost two to three months didn't matter. The fact that she had a _boyfriend_ occupying most of her time from me didn't matter. It was just her, under me, and me making her laugh.

God knows I haven't heard her laugh in a long time…

"L-Len – _haha_ – stop it! P-P-Please!!" She begged me and wiggled as hard as she could, tears building up in the corners of her eyes as she laughed with her heart's content.

I laughed with her, smiling like I was the most happiest man in the world. This was all I need: Rin under me and smiling as well.

Actually seeming…happy…

Suddenly, though, she stopped laughing, and that caused me to look down. What I saw shocked me…

She was crying. _Really_ crying! Her face was red from the laughing, yeah, but her mouth was in the most biggest frown I'd ever seen in my life and practically a waterfall of tears were rolling down her cheeks.

I stopped what I was doing immediately, got off her and ran off to get some tissues for her. I didn't know what the heck was going on, or why she would just up and cry while we were finally having fun after three months of separation.

Something was obviously up…

When I got to her, I had a huge tissue box in my hand, staring down at her curled up form, crying her poor eyes out.

"C'mon, Rin…what's wrong," I said, shakily. I couldn't help it. It broke my heart whenever Rin would cry. It was rare, sure, because Rin's tougher than me…but whenever she did…it made me want to cry more than she was already crying.

I settled down the tissue box next to my unfinished food, getting on my knees on the floor next to her shaking, sobbing form on the couch. I reached out, settled my hand on her side, rubbed there.

"Did I tickle too hard o-or something," I asked stupidly, trying to find something just to guess why she was crying so she didn't have to tell me in detail. Obviously it didn't work because she didn't even stop to look at me and tell me something – _anything_. She just laid there, curled up in a tight ball and cringed every single time I'd rub her.

I looked over to where I was rubbing, noticed that my hand had pushed up some of her shirt so I could see part of her small waist.

Then, I noticed the huge purple and black spot on her pale skin.

I looked to see if she knew I'd seen but her face was still in her hands, sobbing. I quickly acted like I was just getting a tissue for her and began to rub her side, like nothing had happened.

My mind was blank. I couldn't think of anything. _Didn't_ want to think of anything.

No, not until Rin was out of the room.

Not until I was alone.

Eventually, Rin fell out of her fit of sorrow and accepted my tissue. She blew her nose and I grabbed a few more and handed them to her. She shakily accepted them, gave me an appreciative look before she just shook her head, probably more to herself then me.

"…It's nothing Len. Don't worry about it," she told me, looking me square in the eye. She didn't want an argument.

No matter, I wouldn't give her one anyway. I wasn't even thinking.

"Of course," I lied.

She lowered her stony gaze before blowing her nose again and reached the remote. She turned off the movie, let out a heavy sigh. I helped her up from the couch, knowing she just wanted to go to be now.

She wobbled on her feet a little, and I suddenly noticed that there was a reason why she was eating like a mad-man whenever she was around me.

She was mal-nourished. She didn't have the usual _healthy_ look she had before, when she actually had a fair complexion then the paleness she had now.

She was almost skin and bones…I guess I hadn't noticed it on her face since she was always thin in the first place…

Again, I didn't think of anything. I wouldn't; not until she was out of the room.

She patted my shoulder, kissed my chin as she murmured her appreciation. She told me she would try to see me in the morning, I think – and then she finally left the room.

From there, all I felt was rage. Pure red _rage_.

Something was going on. Something I don't like. Not at all. There was a reason why she was gone all the time, when I know her schedule and the times when she was free like the back of my hand. There was a reason why she was always tired. There was a reason why she was eating so much in _my_ presence, when she's probably not eating _at all_ when I'm not there (knowing Rin, she'd eat anytime, anywhere – it sure as hell didn't matter who was there or not when she ate)…

There was a reason why she seemed like such a scared child tonight.

There was reason why she was crying so hard.

There was a reason there was a humongous – _fucking_ – bruise on her side.

No, no…I have to be sure, I told myself. I have to confirm this.

I will after I get these damn dishes done.

After I did that and let out some of my anger (a.k.a. kicking the _shit_ out of the lower-level cabinet doors and almost breaking china), I turned off all the lights as I started toward my best friend's room. My Rin. My _Rose_.

The promise to my mother. That I would protect her.

_My Rose. _

I opened the door slowly, proud of myself that I had oiled the hinges so they wouldn't creak, and peered inside.

The moon's silvery light brightened the room well enough to where I could see her on her bed, sound asleep. I stepped into her room, tip-toeing on her carpet, and peered down at her small, spread out form.

She didn't even cover herself from the cold, just laid there in only a large over shirt. She must've changed and plopped down on her bed, immediately falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

I leaned down a little, gazed at her peaceful, beautiful face from the moon's delicate light. She looked so beautiful…

I moved my hand to the hem of her large over-shirt (apparently she treated it as a nightgown), my hand lightly touching the high of her thigh.

I stilled when she stirred a little, and shifted before staying the way she was, letting out a small moan that sent shivers up my spine.

Slowly, I placed the hem in between my index and middle finger and slowly began to pull it up, exposing her skin and underwear to me moments later.

That wasn't what I was looking for.

I continued to expose her skin to myself, checking for anything out-of-place and foreign and sure enough, when I got to the mid-section…

There were dark spots everywhere. There were even band-aids and steri-strips. Along with the moon's light, everything was exposed to me.

From the mid-sections of her thighs to her very chest, her shoulders, collar bone, and back of her neck – she was covered in spots, bandaged cuts, and plain out bruises.

Each one – _every single one_ – I saw, my rage maelstrom grew bigger – and bigger – until I couldn't even breath properly when I finally decided I had had enough and covered her abused skin from my eyes.

I leaned down to her face, gazed at her for a moment, telling her an apology of some kind – I don't fucking know – before I placed a soft kiss on her creased forehead.

Then I left, closing her door behind me, completely in the dark.

I found my room, closed the door behind me, engulfed in more cold darkness.

I padded over to my bed, lay down roughly and stuffed my head in my pillow so hard I actually felt dizzy.

And then I screamed. Hit and punched at my pillow. Twisted around, growling sickening in my throat and screamed some more in my mattress. Furious tears fell from my eyes; tears for Rin.

I've failed her.

That was going to change.

Kale would pay. He would _fucking_ pay.

I'll make sure of it.

No body does this to my best friend. My love. My _Rose._

_**NO BODY.**_

• To Be Continued… •

* * *

**Well…that was pretty fun to write. Next up is Rin and her whole ordeal and secrets and crap. Stay tuned! **

**Please review the moment you finish this chapter, or I won't update for a week. (Is serious.) This is a crucial chapter, besides the last part, and I REALLY want to know what you thought of it. **


	5. The Truth

Bloody Roses

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** What? You're letting me off because I finally wrote Len showing some testosterone? You guys are eff-ed up! Hey, hey, that doesn't mean you should just take back your decision now, right? No more meat cleaver okay? We all know I don't own so…stop hitting me. Thank you. :smiley face:**

**A/N: **Well, the last part was quite…long. Well, this is going to be _longer_, since it has to deal with Rin and what the hell has been going on with her. It's been Len central up until this point, so we have a lot of catching up to do.

You'll enjoy it though, I'm sure.

On with the story! (Can you believe just two more parts after this and then it'll be finished? :le gasp!:)

_Read in ½ to feel the extent of emotional grief and shame. (Or not, because then you'd get depressed and :sad face: )_

* * *

**Bloody Roses**

**V**

**The Truth**

* * *

Shit.

That's all I have to say about all this. About my life now and how it is compared to how it was before.

_Shit_.

This is just…

Fuck. Just…fuck!

I can't believe this.

I can't. I just can't. This has to be a nightmare – something. Anything is better than this!

Len, I love him so much. I really do. More than he knows and probably thinks, too. I love him so much now…I had started loving him before I went and got myself involved with someone else…but now…after all that's happened…I love him more than my own life itself.

His smile, voice, jokes, cooking, eyes – _everything_. Everything that was Len; his smell, touch, feel, warmth…

Considering the current circumstances…he's my Heaven.

I don't see him much anymore. I'm not allowed to.

I cry about it all the time.

I'm not me anymore. I'm somebody else. I've been molded into something I'm not and that I still refuse to be…

…I don't know what to do…

And now, I think Len knows. I – I don't know what to do now…especially with that, being the icing on the whole _fucking_ cake.

What will he do now?

Will he leave me?

And if he does…

…I'll die.

Literally. No doubt about it. Over the past months, I've been close to death many times and now – right now – I'm still recovering from it. I've lost so much blood…my skin is disgusting…I can't wear anything I used to wear…I can't eat without Len watching over me because I'm not allowed to eat in the _first place_…

What's going to happen? What will happen to me? What will happen to the "old me?"

Will I disappear forever if Len leaves me?

…I'm sorry Len…I am…I can't believe I've let this happen to me…I can't believe this is _even happening to me_!

A nightmare. A nightmare. A nightmare…it has to be…

…And I don't know if I want to wake up…

What will I find when I do?

* * *

I met Kale five months ago. I was working the night shift at the supermarket I work at, which calls for a lot of labor and since I had pretty good muscles for my size, I got put on the job.

I had been pushing a utility cart full of five or six boxes of heavy objects when Kale came up to me, asking me where the junk food was. When I first looked up at him, I immediately felt my face burst aflame because he'd looked a _lot_ like Len.

I realized I loved Len at that time, but I was sure that he didn't love me the way I did…so…

Seeing someone who looked a lot like him…

…I made the worst mistake of my life.

I might as well had been signing a contract with the devil; selling my soul.

Believe me, he was hot. Sure, he had a beard and his hair and eyes were darker than Len's…but the way he dressed and had his hair in a flowing pony-tail…

His smile was charming too. Nothing would amount up to Len's, of course, but his...it made my heart flutter a little.

I made that enough for me.

And then, we began to get close…or, as close as I thought we were getting, since he's just a liar…

A liar…

Two weeks after I'd started going out with Kale, he struck me.

I'd been over at his house and I accidentally spilt some of my orange juice on his carpet.

He yelled at me, reached out and slapped his hand against my cheek.

Knowing me, I gasped and set my juice down, immediately furious. I lunged at him, not caring about his size, delivered a punch to his chest. I asked him who the _fuck_ he thought he was as he bent down in slight pain, surprised that I could punch so powerfully.

But when I'd tried to kick him and tell him to apologize to me or I'd leave…he caught my ankle and pulled me until I lost my balance.

Then, I was hanging upside-down; in the air. My head had hit the carpeted floor but it still probably gave me a concussion or something because I couldn't see clearly after that.

That didn't mean I didn't feel anything, though.

He screamed at me, told me to never hit him again, or he'd kill me. Then he beat me for hitting him anyway.

He dropped me on my head, which made me scream in pain – of course – but he kicked me in my chest and spit on me – telling me to shut up. From the pain, I had no choice but to do what he said, but that didn't mean I didn't try to put up a fight.

I tried to roll from him as he continuously kicked me in my side and he eventually got tired of that. He bent down, grabbed my wrist and yanked me up.

I cried out after I heard a sickening crack from my shoulder and I knew my arm was out of my shoulder socket.

He didn't care.

He just smacked me, told me to shut up again and then he began to degrade me; yanking off my clothes.

I was scared and in pain, so I started to cry. Which he didn't happen to like either.

He threw me to the floor, even though my arm was lifeless and in the worse pain I'd ever felt in my life.

I screamed for him to stop, but he punched me until all I made was little whimpers.

What happened after that…let's just say my virginity was taken from me.

It was definitely taken by the wrong person.

Len would've never done this to me.

I know he wouldn't.

After that happened, I couldn't move for a long time – and during that time, the dick-head began to try to comfort me. He told me he was sorry and that he did this because he loved me.

What was he, yandere, or something?

Probably so, he was constantly checking in on me like crazy after that...calling me all the time and driving me _insane_…

I couldn't say much, I was afraid to. I only lied to him and told him that I forgave him and that I was sorry. But then he turned hostile again with his words, telling me not to tell Len about this and that if I did…he'd kill him.

Then he'd kill me.

After that, he told me not to get close to Len anymore either or he'd kill him.

If you were in my position…wouldn't you have believed him too?

Len was the only one I loved and who I trusted. He was my happiness. He was all I had.

I had to protect him.

So, even though I knew I would be pushed and pushed until I actually had a taste of death, I agreed and stayed with him.

For months; countless rape, torture, insults, degrading, and disgusting amounts of my blood ran from my body by his hands.

He knew I had to return back to Len (even though I never saw him), so he learned to concentrate his blows in certain areas that could be covered by clothes. My face, neck, upper-arms and lower legs were left un-touched…but the rest…

One thing, if I'd ever do anything that he found wrong or that he didn't like, I was punished.

Every _single time._ Every _single day_. For months.

It felt like years.

On a rare occasion, apparently, Kale only fucked me after I got off of work one night. I didn't know what the date was anymore…didn't even know what fricken month – but that night I wasn't beaten or cut or _tortured_, just fucked – over and over again.

It's not like I really cared anymore.

As long as I knew Len was alive, every day, breathing and his heart beating in his chest – everything was okay to me.

I didn't give a fuck.

When I returned home, watching the sun as it rose on the horizon, I knew I was going to see Len for the first time in a long time. I wonder if it had been less than months and I had been over exaggerating. There was a possibility.

I looked in my cell, for the first time in a long time, and noticed that it was only May the third.

It had only been a month and a half.

Either way, I still hadn't seen Len in a long time.

I felt the first ping of happiness in my chest when I realized this.

After I'd slammed the door and proceeded toward the kitchen, I saw Len and he was in the middle of pouring milk down the drain from his bowl. I suppose he was just getting done with his breakfast.

I was about to say something – _anything_ – but his bowl crashed down in the sink and his face turned red with absolute anger. I couldn't stop but just stare.

I'd never seen him so angry.

Ever.

And it was directed to me now…

…My fault…my fault…

"_Well, nice of _you_ to finally come home, huh,_" he told me with such a biting tone, such murderous intent that I almost covered my ears from the pure anger. He was super angry.

I wasn't surprised at all, though. Len's more sensitive, looks upon me as almost his "sister" and we've always been so close…

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ I whispered to him in my mind, wishing desperately he heard me somehow.

We all know he didn't.

He went on, asking through sarcasm where I'd been and then turning around and saying he didn't care anymore. "_What – _fucking – _ever_," he said.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

"You're not good enough for anything else but this," I could hear Kale whispering in my ear right at that moment, and I knew I must be falling farther down – down towards the brink of insanity.

"You're mine," Kale hissed, biting my ear as I – in reality – watched as Len come closer to me. "And you know it."

"_Do whatever the _fuck_ you want,_" Len told me that moment, right as he roughly passed me and went into the bathroom. "_I don't care!_"

My heart raced in my chest, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I dropped my keys, I bowed my head, choked on my own spit as I bit at my lip.

As Len slammed the bathroom door closed and began to kick at it – I assumed – I blindly – numbly – fell over to the wall, caught myself on its surface. I don't know…I don't know what it was…

I cried so hard that I couldn't even find my room for a while, so I had to grasp at the wall and hold myself up.

All that went through my mind was that I wasn't anything – absolutely nothing – but some doll to be abused and tortured. My soul was damned even on Earth.

And the worst…was that my mind kept screaming Len doesn't love me!

I realized, basically, as I finally just slid down the wall – right when Len was done beating the door – that my heart was breaking.

I didn't even know I still had it – it had felt like it had been so long that my heart finally left me during this _hell_…but now…somehow…I'd kept my grasp on it.

And there it was, still in my hands…but breaking slowly…

Shards of my heart, breaking away…and they all belonged to Len. They'd belonged to my parents, but Len glued me back together…

And now it was breaking apart, again.

I was losing him too…

_I have nothing to live for_, I told myself, as I heard something come from the bathroom but didn't know what it was. I was sure Len was crying…but probably out of anger and frustration…not out of heart-break, like I was.

_Not anymore_, I thought. _Except…_

And then, Kale came to mind.

* * *

Believe me, when I noticed a voice mail from Len on my phone as I was at tutoring, I almost puked up my stomach. (I wasn't _allowed _to eat, not without Kale there. I'd done that before and he…well, I won't go any further.)

During a snack break, which I didn't usually eat through, I found a secluded place and eagerly listened to his message.

'_Rin, listen…I was a real bastard this morning,' _He started out, and I had to fight myself from rolling my eyes. '_…It's just we haven't seen each other in a long time, you know? I – I mean…I just keep remembering back when we were at the orphanage together, binding ourselves together and becoming inseparable…'_

Me too, Len, me too. God knows I do…I think about it all the time…you never leave my mind…

God has kept me with you, Len. My heart is breaking, I'm in this horrible relationship for you…but if weren't for Him, I'd be dead right now.

He's keeping us together somehow. I have to believe in that.

I've been thinking, for these past few hours after finally seeing you after a long time, and I realize that it's been God this whole time that's kept me strong – someway, somehow.

I love you, Len. God knows this…I think he has something planned…

'_I don't want that to change! By God, I want us to stay together forever! Our bond is strong, I'm sure he knows this. We're just dealing with this the wrong way – **I'm** dealing with this the wrong way. I'm going to change that, all right? You have your space, I'll let you have it. I'd already been doing that anyways, but we both know that if I'd been lenient on it, then I wouldn't have blown up on you this morning. Therefore…I'm going to start by cooking us dinner tonight – you and me for once. Please…please, PLEASE…make it, okay?'_ Len sighed into the phone. I could tell he was probably crying as he was saying this, since his voice cracked a little near the end.

Sure enough, he let out a shaky breath and said so softly I had strain my ears, '_…I miss you…'_

The message cut off. I almost dropped my phone.

My chest bubbled with happiness. I _have_ to make it to dinner; I just had to.

And then my chest fell. How that would be able to work out…I don't know…somehow…

For the next hour, I pondered on how I would do this. As I scraped out the contents of my bento that Len made me (Oh, God, I'm so sorry Len…this just keeps me out of trouble…sort of…), I hoped that Kale decided to cut me some slack today…

Surprisingly, sure enough (Thank you Lord!) Kale called me up as I was walking to his house and told me, "You know Rin…we haven't had sex on your bed yet."

This obviously meant that he wasn't going to really hurt me today, since we'd be doing it in my bed this time. If he was coming over to my apartment, that meant he wouldn't do anything…_horrific_ because of the damage it would have on the floor and anywhere else.

He was that brutal. Whatever.

It didn't matter to me. He owned my vagina anyways. He can take it as much as he wanted, I had no say.

Sometimes…only sometimes, when I wasn't in shock by the pain – I would actually get pleasure by pretending that the one who was taking me was Len and that it were his hands touching me, not the way Kale touches – hard and painful – but gentle and loving.

It sucks to have to wake up from a good fantasy though.

"Well then," I faked a seductive tone as I literally turned around and started to rush towards my apartment. I need to get there before him – to clean up my room so he won't complain and hurt me about it or something (the asshole was unpredictable). "…It seems I'll have to get an extra set of sheets ready, for my bed that is."

I could _hear_ him smirking through the phone. "Good girl." And then he hung up.

I rushed to the apartment like a bat out of hell, immediately throwing most of my clothes off as I rushed to my room. I quickly picked up any discarded clothes (which hurt since many cuts and bruises were healing practically all over me) off the floor and stripped off my regular underwear to change into something satisfying.

Kale liked me in lacey, black lingerie. Along with cuts, bruises and blood.

_Don't give a crap about that right now_.

I slipped on my best lingerie, roughed up my hair a little (Kale liked it that way) and proceeded to observe myself.

…Hm…so this is what he's done to me.

I didn't look myself in the face. I noticed my hair had gotten longer; it was past my shoulders – but I refused to look at my face.

I wouldn't, not until something happened that got Kale away from me.

I wouldn't give up hope. God was on my side. I know he was.

And Len…whether as a lover or just a best friend, he was waiting for me.

I slipped on a see-through, black robe after I took off the last of my band-aids and steri-strips.

Now, I just had to wait as he took his sweet time to get over here. Because that's how it worked; he had his privileges – I had _none._ I couldn't be late. I couldn't eat without him. I couldn't spend hardly any time with Len. I couldn't use my phone in his presence.

He would have sex with me, whenever he wanted. He would beat me, whenever he wanted.

And I was to take it. _And no matter, I shouldn't care anyway. Feh._

When I heard a stiff knock on the front door, I rushed to it before he somehow got impatient (really, I don't know what the fuck else he was liable to do) and opened the door widely for him.

He strolled in, took one look down at me (he's about a foot or two taller than me – quite a few inches taller than Len) and he slammed the door.

He grabbed my wrist tightly, pulled me with him as he traveled to my room and I made my nerves system shut down; my whole mind.

Len, Len, Len, Len…

He closed the door behind us and stripped off his jacket, smirking down at me in satisfaction. "Good, you haven't talked. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll only," he bend down and slid the fragile robe off my shoulder before he settled his hands on my abused skin. "_Take_ you a few times. Not a problem for you, hmm?"

"No," I said plainly, faking a small smile for him before he crashed his lips to mine and picked me up, dropping me on the bed without even caring how _horrible_ the sheets felt on the deep cuts on my back (he liked to etch…things on my back. I don't know what's there and I don't ever want to know…thank God it's somewhere where I can't see it _every single day_).

As he roughly worked the lingerie off me, I closed my eyes when he took one of my breasts in his mouth and fondled it roughly with his teeth.

Len, Len, Len, Len….

He practically tore my underwear off my hips (damn, have to buy another set), and assaulted my –

Len, Len, Len, Len, Len, Len, _Len, Len, Len, Len…_

I grabbed and held onto the sheets on my mattress as he grabbed at my hips and I felt him slam –

_LenLenLenLenLenLenLen – _

"_Ah – hnn,_" I couldn't stop the sounds I was making. Could you if you were in my position? Perhaps I like rough sex, I don't know, but this…Kale's never done this before…

But no, no…Len…this is what Len would do. Just thinking of what he would do to me, that's what actually brought my pleasure.

In reality, most of my body is being held in the air as he pounds into me, slamming and slamming until my body has no choice but to have _some_ kind of release.

But, with my eyes closed and my mind and heart chanting Len's name, I'm not even with Kale right now.

My hands tightened on the sheets as he got faster, and this time I couldn't imagine Len anymore. Kale was taking me too roughly; I couldn't block it out.

But I still chanted his name – had to…just a little longer…

_Len, Len, Len, Len, Len, Len, I love you…I do, I do, I do – Len, Len, Len – _

With a burning face and sweat pouring off of me and soaking into my re-opening cuts, I threw my head back and shouted all until my lungs had no oxygen in them as I came so hard that Kale had to a second after.

Kale was the one who provided me the experience…but Len would be the real one to show me a true lover's affection.

It was plain fact.

After Kale left me, after screwing me three more times, I had to wait a while until my body stopped screaming at me so I could move with less difficulty. Damn, it's going to be hard to work tomorrow.

Kale wasn't expecting me until tomorrow, which was a blessing, so I could – thank you God! – have dinner with Len. Yes!

The method I had used, chanting Len's name and imagining him having sex with me, absolutely helped this time while Kale screwed me. I'd actually had three orgasms, which never usually happens.

Today was a good day. God is good.

I put band-aids over any cuts I saw were re-opened and positioned the steri-strips over ones that threatened to re-open. I rubbed the cuts in ointment (had to take care of myself, you know), glared at the bruises before I threw on some clothes.

I needed to pick up something and it was almost time for Len to get home.

I took my slightly bloody but sex-smelling sheets down to the laundry room in the apartment building and put them in before I practically ran off to the grocery store.

* * *

By the time I'd gotten back from store with two big packs of bananas, I was met with my favorite dinner and my favorite person. But, man, was I tired. (Thank God I'd taken a shower before I left for the bananas – I'd be reeking from my…physical activities and Len would've noticed.)

Len looked at me for a second, grimaced, but came over and hugged my shoulders gently. Like he knew I was having a major problem and treated me as fragile as I felt.

Oh, Len…

We conversed a little, ate with small talk, and when I went back to my room, I couldn't help but cry. This was rare and this one night together had been great.

But we were still distant and it was all my fault.

Somehow, I'll have to figure something out…

But…more importantly…I think Len is starting to _really_ notice.

What if he finds out?

…What would happen?

Would he leave me…?

* * *

Which brings us to now.

Right now, Len is kicking the hell out of the cabinet doors under the sink. I know it, I know it…he found out.

It's been months since that time when he made my favorite dinner and we finally got to eat with each other in peace. Horrible, miserable months – I hadn't gotten to see Len again.

But tonight, somehow…Kale let me off again. But I was tired. Exhausted. I hadn't had food in days, my body hurt, and all I wanted to do was watch T.V. and think about Len.

And then Len came home. I felt happy.

He cooked us something and we ate as we watched our favorite movie and I finally just told him how much I'd missed him…and confessed to him that I'd been thinking about him all the time.

And then, it turned into a tickle game, which I started.

But then it became Len's turn.

And it _hurt_ so much more than made me laugh. Yes, I felt the tickling, but it hurt, it hurt…

I couldn't help but start to cry because I remembered who'd done the damage to me.

Len being the caring friend he is, he got me some tissues, rubbed my side calmingly, and then he stopped for a moment.

I looked up from my hands for a second, saw him staring at my side in shock and then I knew…he'd seen the new bruise I'd gotten.

Damn you, Kale. Damn it!

I quickly acted like I hadn't noticed and cried some more and then I got my ass out of there.

I freaked out from there.

Len knows.

Len _knows_.

And he's furious.

Absolutely _furious!_

…Well, wait a second Rin.

Do you care?

…No. I don't. Not really.

Len knows now. I have nothing to hide.

It depended on what he did.

Then I would care.

But now…no…

I need sleep.

Sleep…now…

Len…I love you…

I'm sorry…

I lied down heavily, didn't even bother to cover myself up even though I'd changed into something revealing. I didn't care.

I had a feeling Len would come in and look at me or do something while I slept.

I don't care.

I don't care anymore.

What Len did was what Len did. I'll worry about this in the morning.

I'm tired…

So…very…tired…

• To Be Continued… •

* * *

**You have no idea how difficult this part was to write. Really, I'm still surprised I actually made it to the end. I messed and made things a little technical so people are going to have to look back on other parts just to understand this part. I'm sorry…I just had to get Rin caught up, you know? It's been Len central this whole thing and yea' know.**

**Two more parts and then this puppy's over!**

**P.S.S. - I can't believe that I updated a chapter like this on Easter, but I made a decision that I would update everyday until this is finished so...oh well. Oh, and forgive me for threatening to not update this for a week if I didn't get reviews soon. I like reviews and I work long and hard to get these out for feedback and I hardly ever get any :shrugs: I suppose I got tired of it. I take it back, because I don't want you all to think of me as a rude person but please put in more reviews or something, yeah? I want to thank MakaMaka for reviewing every single thing I've put up here in the Vocaloid section on FF - it means a lot. And for everyone else who reviewed my recent Vocaloid material and this. It means a lot, okay? MakaMaka - You were the thirteenth reviewer and since that's a bad/unlucky number (at least in my book) I would like to inform you that you have the obligation of having a oneshot dedicated to you. You can make up the topic you want me to write or one of my planned material can be dedicated to you. Either way, you decide. I'll leave you to - uh - swallow that, hehe. :winks: Talk to you later guys, sorry this note was quite long.**

**PM me when you think up of something, got it, MakaMaka - chan? **

**Bye~!**


	6. My Favorite Knife Cuts Deep

Bloody Roses

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, the rating went up and Rin was raped or something. It doesn't mean I own her or anything, durrr~! I don't own Len either…especially for what's going to happen in this part. :shivers:**

**A/N:** It is time for the stimulating climax. Everyone, buckle your seat-belts and keep your limbs within the vehicle. I repeat, keep your limbs within the vehicle. It's gonna be quite a ride. Yandere!Len is come~! Yeah, I said Len wasn't yandere at the beginning, and he sort of wasn't (though he was showing signs) but now he is.

Hmm...

_Read in ½ to have maximum exhilaration during this ride. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

**Bloody Roses**

**VI**

**My Favorite Knife Cuts Deep**

**

* * *

**

It's been about two weeks since I found out Kale was abusing Rin. I didn't know what he was using against her to keep her with him – most likely a death threat – but I couldn't think up of anything specific.

'Course, as I turned this whole thing over in my mind, I connected everything together.

He knows me, he's met me before. He knows how close Rin and I are. Once he showed what kind of person he was to Rin and got her scared enough, he threatened that he would kill me if she slipped up and didn't do as he wanted.

I'm sure he threw in that he would kill her after that. Just for fun.

I don't know, if I wasn't such a good person, I'd probably be as wicked as him.

Thank God I'm not.

But I could think like him. I've read enough books with abusive parents or relationships to have a taste of what they were thinking.

You have to think casually, like you were them yourself, and ask yourself what you would do if you were them.

Rin's always called me smart and considering the delusions I've just made, I'll have to agree. Which means, if I was going to do something, I had to plan it. And carefully.

Not a problem, of course.

Tomorrow, I would be off of work and no tutoring was planned. I planned on following her, at least until she had to get to Kale's home. When he was done beating her or raping her or whatever, I would go in, confront him myself. I wished very much that it didn't have to come to where Rin would have to endure one last abuse/rape…but considering my plan…I couldn't just burst in.

That wouldn't be quite good for Rin to see me beat the shit out of her abuser.

I just didn't like the thought of her seeing me like that.

I am a good person; I am. But...anger can get the best of people.

I wonder what will happen to me after I kill him...

But, matter of the fact is...

He hurt my rose.

_**He will pay.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The day has come. Rin is about to leave the house; I can hear her picking up her keys.

As soon as she left, I left my room dressed in all black, along with sunglasses and a beanie, so I could conceal my identification from Rin were she to notice I was following her.

I stopped by the kitchen, grabbed my keys.

Then, I sauntered over to silverware drawer with a sudden idea in my head.

I pulled out the drawer, grabbed my favorite knife and looked at myself through its reflective blade.

Weapon…

I grabbed the cover for the knife and slipped it on. Then I stuff it in the back of my pants, made sure I had easy access when things get too physical between Kale and I.

I don't know, maybe I'm going a little mad from this. Wouldn't anyone in my position?

It doesn't really matter; not now. My decision is final.

Yes, this was for Rin. My love. My _Rose_.

He won't ever hurt her again, not when I'm done with him. I'm sure he won't like this decision of mine but it's not like it's going to matter. He already wants to kill me...

Heh...

He wants to kill me?

Try it.

I know how to use a knife.

* * *

I found out the reason why Rin's job pays her more.

She works two shifts a day.

I literally palmed my face when I realized this. Oh Rin…you're too awesome.

Abuse, rape, anemia, and probably near-death hasn't kept you from providing for us, has it, Rin? I love you so much.

I watched as she started down the side walk toward the education center down the street from a short distance behind her. She was headed off to tutoring it seemed. Now I'll get to see if she even eats the bento I packed her.

I'm sure she hasn't been, but I have to see for myself.

I want to know if the sick bastard made some stupid rules for her to follow. The asshole was probably yandere or something and showed his love through brutality.

If he had just been some rapist or something, Rin would already be dead.

No, no…somewhere in that disgusting heart of his, he loved Rin. He was just too fucked up in the brain to actually show it the _right_ way.

That makes me feel bad, you know? If this ends the way I'm almost certain it will, then he was just a lost man – mentally insane.

But, I have to protect myself…you know?

I had to be here; for Rin. She would live alone if I were killed and she would be miserable. I don't want that for her.

Plus…I wanted to show her how much I loved her when this is over.

This is the push I needed. When this is done, I'm going to confess to her.

I don't really care much anymore if she accepts or not. I just want her to know and that's just it.

I would never stop loving her; nothing to it.

Anyway, the hours passed by quickly. I sort of occupied my time by hanging out at a little fruit stand near the education center, chomping on some bananas. I have to tell you, I'm quite nervous. I have a knife in the back of my pants, I'm dressed in black, and I'm going to commit a sin tonight…

Who wouldn't be nervous…?

Oh, there's Rin.

She stepped out of the education center, looked up at the sky for just a moment before setting her face in a stony expression. Then she began to walk the opposite direction; not towards our apartment.

That was my cue to pay very close attention.

She was going to Kale's.

As I followed her, however, she dug out her bento from her bag and scraped it out in a trash can along the way.

I knew it. The bastard won't even let her eat.

Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry.

But after tonight, everything will be different.

I think it will be a change for the better.

* * *

I watched from a distance, memorized the outside of this man's run-down house. We were on the bad side of the city; the side Rin and I were warned never to come by.

Hardly anybody cared about each other around here.

No wonder why nobody complained about the screams Rin makes.

That's right, I can hear them.

I'm blocking them out as much as I can; I can feel my rage rising up my blood pressure. No, no, I have to calm down – have to think clearly.

It's almost time.

I somehow found a way inside the house when things started to get really loud. It was slightly awkward, hearing Rin whimper and moan so loudly after so much screaming. I'm sure he's not giving her any slack so how could she enjoy the rape she was enduring?

I decided to see for myself if their sexual relationship was actually rape or not. She made it sound like it was consensual.

I found the room somehow. Rin's voice guided me, I suppose.

The door is cracked, I can easily look in and see.

…This is the first time I've ever actually seen Rin naked. That night, when I had to confirm my suspicions, I hadn't paid attention to her actual physical features. All I saw was the abuse. But now, I got a perfect view.

I don't know how she can take this…I really don't. He's bigger than her. Way bigger. Certain positions couldn't work between them due to their crazy height differences.

Though, this particular position made me cringe.

She was face down in the bed (though her head was turned towards where I could see it perfectly), her legs were part almost painfully wide, and he took her like she was nothing but a lowly dog.

It sickened me. But there she went, making those sounds that made it sound like he was making love to her instead of raping her brains out.

…Huh…? She's mouthing something…

Oh, and just when I was about to get jealous – just a little…

She was mouthing _my_ name.

Yes, this is rape.

But I kept watching; watching her face that is. She kept mouthing my name, moaned and blushed, smiling to herself as if she were lost in her own world as he continued to take her over and over again.

She was obviously having a fantasy about me.

That made this whole watching-while-he-rapes-her a _whole_ lot easier.

Near the end, when he got faster and harsher, she opened her eyes as tears began to fall down her cheeks and began to whimper in pain - interrupted from her fantasizing. I had to look away.

I began to walk, just to find a place to settle before she left, but that didn't stop the jealousy that rose within me when a shrill shriek from Rin projected its self within the pits of my heart as she came. I'm sure that somehow, the rape had caused some stimulation. It's all right Rin. You couldn't help it.

I wonder many times he's made you come…

Doesn't matter.

I'll wait until you leave, my rose, and then me and the bastard are going to have a little…

_talk._

_

* * *

_

I decided to surprise him in his kitchen. I don't know why. Perhaps I have gone a bit mad, considering what I found out and just saw. I'm sure many others would do the same in my position.

'Course, others would've just called the police.

…

Oh, I heard someone leave.

In the shadows of the kitchen, I looked out the window and saw that It was Rin who left. Good…

I watched as she continued down the road, walking at a fast (yet limping) pace without looking back. I'm slightly surprised she can still walk after _all_ that…

Heh, Rin, you're a strong rose…

Don't worry; I'll make him _pay_.

When her form got so far that I couldn't even see it anymore, I slipped on some gloves as I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest.

I waited, leaning against the counter. I felt my favorite knife press against my back.

I heard a few shuffles from the level above me and soon enough, I heard Kale start to come down the stairs.

Each time the steps creaked under his feet, my muscles tensed and _tightened_. I was both nervous and furious. Knowing that he was getting near me caused such a double affect that I just saw red.

When he just sauntered in like he was some hot-shot, I had to use almost all of my bodily-restraint from flying over to him and stabbing him so many times that there was _nothing left of him_. But no, not yet...

Feel a bit better and relaxed in a way, I watched as Kale started digging around in his fridge, murmuring something about beer. When he turned around and noticed me, he jumped and yelped.

"What the hell – who are you? _Why are you in my house?_" He clenched his fists, stared down at me with intimidation.

Hmm, didn't work.

My eyes flickered up to his before I reached up and fluidly pulled off my beanie, letting my unbounded hair fall and make its self known.

I shook my head to the side, to get some hair out of my face, and then I lowly said, "Who the _fuck do you think it is?_"

His eyes widened and his fists tightened even more. "You…how long have you been here?"

I shrugged, scowled, then snarled, "_The whole __**time**__._"

His scowled back, growling sickening in the bottom of his throat. He fucked Rin like a dog so, that was to be expected.

"You're trespassing on my property," he hissed.

"You're abusing my best friend," I said back, uninterested with what he said first. "How would that look on a police record? Not only that, but let's not forget the fact that she's _underage_."

"I _love_ Rin," he shimmered, visibly shaking and turning red with anger.

And I believed it. In his own sick way, he loved her. But, this was unacceptable.

"I'm sure you do," I said honestly, which made him falter a little. Then he glared and punched me. Well, that was quick.

Looks like I'll have to show the extent of my anger.

As he stepped back to hit me again, I took that as my immediate chance so I darted forward, fast for him to comprehend, and decked in him the chin.

He fell and I watched in both disgust and satisfaction. I can't believe I was doing this and yet…I _can_.

"But _this,_" I kicked him in the ribs as hard as I could, heard a pop and had to fight myself from smirking. "And _this_," I kicked him repeatedly until I actually started to sweat and he was in shock from the pain.

"…This isn't love," I breathlessly exclaimed before slamming my foot into his throat. "This is _torture_."

He choked and I only pushed down harder. "Do you _like_ it, you bastard? DO YOU?"

I held it until he actually began to turn purple and I took my foot off and reached down. I roughly grasped his jaw, made him face my burning eyes and almost jokingly – crudely – asked, "You do, _don't you_? Only if it's for _Rin_, yes? You like to hear her _scream_ and _cry_ and _beg_ for mercy, don't you? You like _fucking_ her until she can't even walk and _beat _her even after, don't you? You like to _yank_ her by the hair and throw her around, don't you?"

He stammered on an answer, looking at me with pure hatred and murderous intent, but his throat was still constricting.

I punched him, felt his cheek bone crack under my knuckles. I chuckled, surprisingly.

Satisfying…

"_**DON'T YOU?**_" I hit him again and watched as he dazedly coughed, nose bleeding.

I then watched him grimly, waited for him to say something. What would he say?

He better not say something I don't like.

I'll have to teach him.

Before I could do anything else, his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed at my hair. Then, somehow, before I could even do something, he stood up and rammed me against a counter.

Damn, it hurt, but I have to –

Suddenly his bloody face was in front of mine. He stared, glaring at me darkly. He was furious.

I spat on him.

_Fuck you._

"…I suppose I have to kill you now," he muttered before he kicked me off my feet and I lost my balance. The next thing I knew, my head hit the corner of the counter and the room began spinning. "Oh well." Did his grammar suddenly seem perfect?...

I felt something wet run down my face and I clenched my teeth from the pain.

"Do you think I give a _fuck_ about what she feels," he asked, laughing. He rammed my head against the counter again. I couldn't see clearly after that.

"I hurt her because I love her and I _hurt_ anyone who so much as admirers what's mine," he let me fall to the ground and even though I couldn't see, I could tell he was hover over me, closely to my face. "You'd never understand."

"_Yandere_," I slurred, my head sluggish and cloudy. "I don't give a _fuck_. I love her – I'll never let you hurt her again. I assure you," I began to smirk and I looked up at where I thought he was. "She _doesn't_ love you the way she does me."

He didn't say anything, and I got a little nervous, but when I felt a searing pain in my jaw and my head snap to the side, I knew he didn't like what I'd said.

Good.

Very good.

Try something else.

Just wait…

Perhaps I'm a little yandere myself...

I laughed, even though my jaw was slightly out of place. I rolled it a little, set it back into place, then smiled back up to him. "_Who do you think she thinks about while you rape her, hmm?_" I laughed harder.

"Say it," he growled, like an actual animal. It scared me a little, almost made me cringe, but I kept my amused – sick exterior. "I dare you to say it."

My sight came back to me with the sudden adrenoline rush setting fire in my vains.

I burst out laughing, because it _really did_ amuse me. Don't dare me, Kale. That only makes things worse.

"_**ME!**_" I yelled, shooting up my knee and hitting him _hard_ in the abdomen. He gasped, taken aback, and even though my sight was too blurry to see correctly, I tried to escape.

But he caught me. Grabbed my wrist and pulled me up with him as he got off the floor.

He pulled me off the ground roughly, and I heard a sickening crack. My arm was out of its socket.

I assure you, it hurt. I really did. A sickening, painful feeling shot up my arm as I just dangled there in thin air, hanging from my arm that wasn't even attached to the rest of my body anymore.

Has this happened to Rin? How many times?

And since there was more than this - more than this _pain - _how is she still living?

…_I'll kill him_.

I'll _fucking kill him - !_

"_**AHHHH!**_" I didn't even know I could scream so loud.

The bastard shook me with my detached arm!

"This is what I do to Rin," he chuckled, watching as I tried to pull myself out of his grasp. But I couldn't do anything; I was being held by an arm that wasn't even attached to my body - basically - and hanging in the air from it.

What could I do?

"It's sort of funny to watch as she wiggles, like you are right now," he explained. "But she was bad, so I had to show her not to do it again."

"I've heard _enough_ of your shit," I growled out of pain, sounding savage and...not myself. "If you're going to do something, _**do**__**it!**_"

He chuckled. "Oh, no - no, not yet, I need to teach you to do as I say. Don't worry, your death will be swift after this is over," he smiled murderously at me and all I could think about then was just slicing his neck.

Just wait until I get the chance.

Just _wait._

_I'll get you._

_**You'll pay.**_

He shook me again, made me scream in agony.

I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him_I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him -_

I kept chanting this, staring at him in utter hatred even though tears were prickling my eyes. I couldn't help it; it hurt so much.

"Ready to listen," he asked lowly, seeming amused.

I was about to snarl, but then I realized that all he wanted was obediance. When he got it...what wonders would happen then...?

Thinking quickly, I let my tears fall and I set my pained features to stare at the floor. Through my periphrials, I noticed with much satisfaction that he smiled with approval.

The next second, I was on the ground and he was squating over me as I arched my back in pain. "Will you move?"

What if I do?

"N-no," I faked a frightened tone.

He smirked. "_Good_." And then he stood up and started towards his kitchen again.

Now's my move.

With his back turned, I quickly got to my feet and repositioned my arm. When it made a small '_snap_' sound and I felt at ease (finally), I crouched down and followed him before he got out of my sight.

As I did so, I glared at his back with viguor before I reached behind myself and took out my knife.

I slipped off the cover, dropped it to the ground and looked at myself through the reflective blade.

It is time, my friend. Let's make precious rubies together.

I then pumped my legs and yelled. He turned around, absolutely confused and I tackled him. I shouted as I charged him into one of the counters.

He settled against it with a large '_thump_' and his arm frailed out and hit a few of the empty jars on the surface. They broke in the process and glass went everywhere.

But I stared down at my knife, looked at his shocked face throught he reflective blade before I began to chuckle.

I slowly looked up at him, looked at his outraged face for a moment before I said, impassively, "...Changed my mind."

And then I slammed my knife into his abdomen.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And _laughed._

As I stabbed him _over_ and _over_ _**again**_.

With the final blow, I rammed it in until I was sure it was poking out of his back and held him up by it until his feet weren't even on the ground anymore.

"_**DON'T WORRY, KALE! IT'LL BE OVER SOON!**_" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs, pumping with a rush of adrenoline. My knife slid up inside him, making a very large cut as gravity tugged him down by his weight. He hurt my rose, that's all I could think about. He _hurt _her. And he didn't even _care_ that he had.

"Le - Len," he choked before blood dripped out of his mouth and his eyes filled with agonized tears.

"Oh, what," I asked, smirking as I leaned in closer to his mouth. "Can't hear you Kale," I jerked the knife, cut him even more, "SPEAK UP!"

Blood ran down his mouth, over his neck and spread all over the front of his shirt. I'd never felt so satisfied in my life.

"I...I...loved...h-her," he rasped, eyes slowly closing as tears rolled down his suddenly pale cheeks.

...

I pulled out my knife, watched as blood messily got all over me and then felt Kale's heavy weight on me. I caught him, lowered us both down to the ground and he opened his eyes one last time.

"...I...did..." Were his last words.

And he died in my arms.

I dropped my knife, stared at his now lifeless eyes. I looked at the blood all around us - the counter, cabinets, floor, him..._me..._

He was dead in my arms.

Just like my mother...

"Rin," I whispered softly as I slowly slid him out of my grasp and set him on the ground in front of me. "My rose...you're free...you're free..."

Kale is dead.

I fulfilled my promise.

And yet...why...

I grasped my hands over my knees into fists and bit my lip so hard - blood spilled into my mouth.

Why...

Why am I crying...?

* * *

Murder. It's such a dirty task. I'm glad I'm never doing it ever again.

At least, I hope not.

After this, Rin is going to be mine. She has to.

Look at what I did for her.

I did it.

...haha...I did it...

Sure, I'm crying my eyes out right now as I clean up all this blood. Kale's body is burning outside and I plan to let the ashes go while I walk back home. (Nobody around this neighborhood is awake - nor do they care, so I think I'm in the clear.)

I'm done with laughing. I'm done with the anger.

I just want to move on now. The demon who was devouring my rose is gone.

All gone.

But, most of all, I'm more than sorry. I'm remorseful. It didn't have to come to this. It didn't. But...I don't know...

...It had to be done.

I shook my head, sniffed and wiped at my eyes with the soapy dish-gloves I was wearing. It's time to stop crying for him. His soul was somewhere else.

Somewhere...

Looking around again, I observed how much more I had to clean and there really wasn't that much. I cleaned up the glass, cleaned up the minor blood from my head in the living room and the kitchen counters and lower-cabinets were very easy to wipe up. You'd be amazed at how easy it is to get blood out with just a bit of hot water and peroxide.

If I'm correct, I won't be found out if I clean up all this blood and make it seem like I wasn't even here. I wore old sneakers, so they wouldn't notice the different set of soles from my shoes in the carpet. I noticed some of my hair fell out on his dark carpet, so I picked up what I could so they wouldn't take it to the lab and find out I was here. I checked the sheets he fucked Rin on; there was no blood so Rin couldn't be put at the scene too...it almost seemed like they weren't even the sheets he fucked her on. They were clean...

As soon as I get this kitchen floor (where Kale died...) cleaned up, everything will be set and I can get the ashes and...

Set them free...

The walk home was really quiet. There were no cars or anything. Rin knew I would be out this late, since I left a note for her before I left to follow her. I hope she doesn't wake up when I return and notice the huge cut on my head. That would be very hard to explain...

I've never been so tired and down in my life. I can't believe I did this.

I let his ashes blow in a large gust of wind a moment ago. The wind was so heavy that I almost had to struggle just to stay on my feet. I watched as they swirled and spiraled in the wind, blowing away...away...

I wonder where it's going...

But no, I have to get home.

My rose is there.

She's asleep. She'll want to see me in the morning. Nobody will be calling her over to their house so they can torture her; not anymore. She's with me now.

Safe.

That's all that I care about.

Finally, we can be happy again.

Me and my rose.

That's all that matters...

...

• To Be Continued… •

* * *

…**:moment of silence:…**

**Mine is different from "**_**Entires**_**" and "**_**A Twisted Kind Of Love**_**"…ne?**

**Murder is really not the answer for anything. But...it sure was exhilarating to write something like this. *shrugs* I didn't do too bad, did I? **

**Did you still…like it…?**


	7. Bloody Roses

Bloody Roses

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer: Dude, I really don't own. One of my crazy characters was killed in the last part…:sad face:…**

**A/N: **So, this is the last part…can you believe it? I know I can't. I wrote all this within' about five days last week. That's the shortest I've ever spent on a long-parted story. This is the first time I'd ever finished a story and got it out earlier than I'd ever anticipated as well.

It's a good thing. This means I'm getting more determined. : D

Anyways, here's the last part. It's going to be sort of short...but it couldn't be helped...

Enjoy, yeah?

_Read in ½ to feel this story's final part._

* * *

**Bloody Roses**

**VII**

* * *

Kale went missing.

It's been three months, nobody can find him.

How do I feel about it? I feel relieved, in a way. It was really unexpected. And then I was worried; what if something had happened to him…

But, as the months rolled on and I got to see more of Len's face again, I realized that I didn't really care anymore.

I could finally eat. I could do what I wanted and I got to see Len as much as I used to. This was perfect.

I thought my life was just the way it had to be with Kale in it, doing the things he did to me, but now I realize that this is the life I should've been having. Living with Len. In peace.

I don't know the significance to why Kale came into my life...perhaps...yeah...!

Kale was meant to come into my life. He was meant to teach something to me.

I think he taught me that love was a suffering emotion that would bring you to do things you normally wouldn't do. Kale was yandere…

He loved me, in some way. After thinking about it, his torture made sense.

The almost sick part of it, though, is that I realized that I'd loved him in a way too. It's unexplainable and it doesn't really have a category in my mind just yet…but I had.

He had a big impact; it wasn't a good one, of course…but he still made a difference within me.

I was glad that he was out of my life, though. If things had still gone the way they were, I wouldn't even be alive anymore. Plain and simple.

But I wonder how he's doing…

* * *

I just found out on the news that Kale had, most likely, been murdered. I didn't know what to say about it. In fact, I just stared at the screen for a while. My mind was blank. And not only that, but there were skeletons and three fresh bodies of men buried in his backyard.

Kale was a murderer. Why he killed, I don't know...and I don't think I care about it either...but...why...

Then Len came in, took one look at me and immediately asked me what was wrong. I wondered why he was asking me that and then I realized…

I was crying.

And then I couldn't stop. Not for a long time. Even Len did too. He held me as we cried together. I didn't know what he was crying about though, and I felt bad that he was.

And we just cried and cried as the T.V. blasted more news to us that was just useless.

There was no one to torture me anymore; to hurt me, ridicule, degrade and manipulate. And yet, I'm crying like something important to me just just left me behind...

* * *

The next four months went by quick and my relationship with Len grew to a new, different level. We weren't really dating yet, but we have kissed and fondled a little. I don't know what our relationship status was yet.

Autumn went into winter and before we knew it, our birthdays were coming up. Tomorrow, actually. (I think we're going to visit his mother's and my parent's graves tomorrow...)

I came home from a quick shift at work and when I was setting my keys down in their usual spot, I noticed a single red, long-stemmed rose and a note under it.

It was from Len, of course. He had this weird love for roses. I don't mind, don't get me wrong; roses are beautiful.

This is the first time he's ever given me one.

This made me wonder.

I smiled brightly to myself, got out a small vase and put some water in it before setting the rose in it. I placed it on the window seal, admired it as it blend in with the pale winter sun shining through the window.

It was truly beautiful.

I turned to the note and read it:

'_A rose for a rose. _

_I'll be home as soon as I can._

_Love, Len.'_

So brief, so sweet. It made me so warm.

I settled the note in my dresser drawer, where I kept anything he's ever given me – cards, notes, I.O.U.s, little drawings – and set it in there.

I then looked up at myself in the mirror, feeling confident, and almost jumped back.

Oh, crap! This is the first time I've ever actually…looked at myself in the mirror.

I blinked at myself, reached up with my hand and touched my cheek. I opened my mouth a little, felt like saying something, but then I just shut my mouth and fingered at my hair.

It's grown a lot and I haven't gotten it cut.

Hm…

I trailed my hand down its length, noticed how shiny it was, like it used to be, and for once I smiled at myself. Me with long hair wasn't so bad.

I liked it. My hair's almost down to my waist, but I like it – a lot.

I guess Len likes it too. Oh my gosh! I'm blushing! So embarrassing!

I giggled to myself, all bubbly and excited, as I slipped out of my work clothes and put on something cute. I've been wearing shorts around Len lately.

The wounds and bruises on my body have practically almost disappeared. It's probably from the first-aid I performed on myself every time I could after _he_ hurt me. That really saved me from having life-long scars.

My skin went back to normal after that. I could finally be touched without feeling any searing pain shoot through me from the contact. In fact, I was more sensitive.

I've never observed the things Kale etched into my back. I don't plan to, not for a long time.

I'm not fully ready to see the scars he'd given me in the only place I can't see.

I'd have to ask Len to tell me what he did, or something. I don't know, but that won't happen for a while.

A very _long_ while, that was for sure.

I sighed and settled myself down on my bed, patting at my mattress for a second before leaning back my head and staring up at the ceiling.

Kale had sex with me four times on my bed. That happened only one day.

That was the only memory left of him in my room.

I tilted my head to the side, began to smile.

I would make more with Len, as our lives progressed. A negative for a positive.

But I'll never forget the day Kale showed his first string of mercy.

That had been the only good day I had with him.

I thank him for that…I really do…

I'm sorry for what happened to him...

Whatever happened...

* * *

I was taking out the thawed chicken to cut up and bread when Len finally came home. I don't know why I suddenly felt like making us fried chicken, but I did.

"Hey," I called brightly as he rushed in, somewhat dripping in snow. I smiled over to him when he dropped his keys next to mine. "'d you get stuck in the snow?"

He sighed, seeming exasperated. "Yeah," he started off towards his room but still talked to me with a loud tone so I could hear. "And today's shift at work was pretty hectic. I don't know what's with people after Christmas."

Oh, now he's grumbling. "Len, you know that there's really good sales after Christmas," I yelled back to him, sounding amused.

He was quiet, but I knew he was probably grumbling under his breath right now. Hehe~

I wandered over to the silverware drawer, looked around before I found what I was looking for.

I looked at myself through the reflective blade.

Yep, Len's favorite knife would do.

As I set out the cutting board and positioned the chicken correctly in front of me, I began to cut off parts of the whole. The first cut I made amazed me.

Wow…no wonder why Len likes this knife. It's amazing! It just went straight through with ease!

Before I could marvel over his knife anymore, Len sauntered into the kitchen again, dressed in his usual boring yet _sexy_ sweats. I couldn't help it, he looked really hot in them.

He leaned on the counter next to the stove, close to me, and nodded over to the chicken I was currently cutting. "Cooking for once?"

My face turned red and I bellowed, "That's rude!"

He began to laugh and shook his head so I just grumbled and went back to my cutting. I wanted to get this done; I'm hungry.

After a while, I began to notice that Len hadn't moved at all. In fact, he was in the same place in the same position.

I looked over to him, noticed that he was staring at something. I followed his gaze, realized that he was staring at my hands as I used the knife with concentrated and fluid motions.

I looked down and stared, dead hard, as I cut and cut and then…

Then…

I wondered…

How easy would it be to kill someone with this?

I looked over to Len again, just to see if he was still staring, and then I noticed that his face was pale as a sheet.

I think I said that thought out loud.

I opened my mouth, he looked up at me and we stared for the longest time. I don't know how long it was until something – _something_ clicked in my head.

Len found out about my relationship with Kale and what he was doing to me…

Two weeks later, Kale goes missing…?

And Len seems like he didn't even care about what was happening even though he _knew_ that I'd been continuously tortured and raped.

(Plus, there's a _interesting_ scar on his forehead...)

When you think about it, and put Len into the situation…you realize that Len would've done _something_.

And now…this knife…

Kale was determined murdered/dead. His case was now a "cold case" because there was hardly any evidence at all. (The only surprising thing was that Kale had been a murderer...)

And Len was smart enough to…

Blinking to myself and setting down the knife slowly, I looked over to Len and watched as his face contorted from anxiety to horror.

Len…

I blinked again, looked at the knife. Looked back at Len. Look at the knife. Repeat.

And then finally, I opened my mouth and bit out softly as I stared him right in the eye…

"You did it, didn't you?"

• E N D •

**I think that's one of the best endings I've ever done. I like to make my readers think sometimes - and the whole purpose of this ending was to make you guys think about what happened right after. It's like those horror movies that just cut off right when something foreshadowish happens, yeah? **

**I'm sure you guys are fuming right now, or something…I'll just creep away now.**

**Thank you for all who supported this and I hope you all enjoyed this crazy ride. **

**Review, please? One last time for this story? :smiles and trots off: **

**MakaMaka****'s dedication oneshot should be out within days. Hope you guys check it out. Until next time, my fans!Thank you so much for the support! I'm saying that a second time because I REALLY APPRECIATE IT XDDDD *throws bananas and oranges at everyone* BYEEE!**

**P.S.S. - There will be a vague poem explaining about what happened after that. Can't wait until people read that, haha...as soon as I write it, heh.**


End file.
